Mistletoe and Christmas Presents
by mcangel1976
Summary: It is Christmas time in the host club and all of the hosts have decided to stay in town . Two hosts having feelings for each other, but are convinced the feelings are not reciprocated. It may just take a Christmas miracle to bring these two together, well that and the help of a little imp and shadow king. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


Disclaimer… I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. I wish I did, but even I don't think that wish will come true this Christmas. LOL.

**A/N: Mori won the poll with five of the votes and our favorite silent stoic host will be paired with our fave female host (granted she is the only one, but you know what I mean). Special recognition goes out to Hikaru, Hunny (that one kind of surprised me), and Kyoya who each came in second with 4 votes each. Thank you everyone that voted in the poll. **

The doors to music room three opened up and the roses flew greeting the ladies that decided to go to the host club that day. It was the last day before Christmas break and all of the girls wanted to spend some extra time with their favorite host before they would be separated for a couple of weeks. The thought of not seeing any of the hosts over the break was a little heart breaking to some of the girls, so they had to squeeze in every last possible second they could. Where else were they going to get their MOE quota filled?

As the ladies entered the room all of the hosts were seated in their normal welcoming position. "Happy Holidays and welcome ladies," they said together. Screams filled the air as the ladies stopped their graceful pace and rushed in upon seeing the hosts in cosplay.

The room had been decorated the past couple of weeks with a Christmas theme and all of the hosts were wearing holiday outfits. Kaoru and Hikaru were mischievous elves. Hunny was wearing a diaper and top hat to represent baby New Year. Mori was dressed as father time. Tamaki was playing Santa Claus. Kyoya was a reindeer, Rudolph to be exact; and against her protests and fights, Haruhi was Mrs. Claus. The girls loved it all and the flames of MOE were stoked.

As the club ended for the day, the girls did everything they could to stay. Haruhi still didn't understand why they acted the way they did, but she stopped thinking about it a long time ago. She looked over to where Hunny and Mori were stationed and smiled a little. Hunny was still eating cake and Mori had pulled out a book. She stared a little longer than she should have when the book was lowered and their eyes met. She quickly turned her gaze and pretended like she was scanning the room before she ran to the back room in order to change out of her ridiculous costume.

Haruhi knew that the hosts were keeping themselves busy with the gifts that the girls had brought them, well Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were. Kyoya was working on the business end of the club while Hunny and Mori were still at their normal table. Letting out a sigh, she knew what she wanted this Christmas, but unless Mori showed up at her house with a big red bow, she didn't see that one happening. What had started out as a small crush had grown to a lot more than that, and she had more than convinced herself that she didn't have a chance at all with the stoic senior. She let out another sigh and started to change back into her uniform.

Mori had felt her eyes on him and lowered his book so that he could look at her. She was so cute in her costume. She was cute all of the time and he thought her beautiful, but seeing her in a Mrs. Claus costume was just adorable. There was no other word for it. Mori had been attracted to Haruhi for a while now. It had started shortly after the Aqua Gardens and just grew from there. Only his cousin knew of his feelings and he knew that Hunny was not going to talk. _"If only she had feelings for me too,"_ he thought to himself as he watched Haruhi rush out of the room towards the designated changing area.

Unbeknownst to the two students, two others had been watching them. Hunny knew his cousin had feelings for Haruhi and he suspected that Haruhi had feelings for him also. He wondered what he could do to get them together when he noticed Kyoya watching the two teens as they tried not to show their feelings for the other. "I will be right back Takashi, I need to ask Kyo-Chan something," Hunny stated to his protector. If everything went right, he may have an ally for his plan to unite the two teens with each other for Christmas.

Watching the diaper clad Hunny approaching, Kyoya suspected he wanted to talk about the wild and natural hosts of the club. He had known for a while that they had feelings for each other; Ranka had even called and told him that he heard Haruhi call out to Mori in her sleep. "Hunny-senpai what can I do for you?" Kyoya inquired when Hunny had seated himself down at the table. He wondered why the blonde senior had not changed yet, however he decided to keep those thoughts to himself. He had changed the moment the club room doors were closed for the day, but he didn't want to be dressed as a red-nosed reindeer any longer than necessary.

"Kyo-Chan, I know that you are very observant. I would also guess that you have realized that Takashi and Haru-Chan have feelings for each other," he watched the younger teen nod before he continued; "I want to get them together for Christmas!"

Hunny sounded so excited and he had the biggest smile on his face. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and probed, "Why would I do that? There isn't any merit for me." He had thought about helping the two love struck teens, but he was still the Shadow King.

Hunny lost part of his smile, but he did not give up and decided to change tactics, "Because it's Christmas and it's the season of giving."

Kyoya studied the man across from him for a minute or two before he gave his answer, "Ok, I will help you, although I really don't think it will take much. They look like they are on the cusp of admitting it."

"It isn't getting them together that I am worried about. It is the three trouble makers in the corner that could keep them apart," Hunny explained.

Kyoya knew who he was talking about, but still felt himself give the three teens in question a quick look, "Yes, they could be a problem. What is your plan?"

"Easy, we are all going over to Haruhi's for Christmas Eve, right? Well, we tell those three a different time than we tell Takashi!" Hunny exclaimed.

The simplicity of the plan was not lost on Kyoya, but he wasn't sure something that easy could work with three morons, "That's it?"

"Yup, that's it. If you can help me with those three, I will take care of the rest."

Kyoya nodded, "Done."

"Thank you Kyo-Chan!" Hunny gushed jumping up from his seat and running back over to the cake table. He realized that he had left just in time too; Haruhi had just left the changing room which was fairly close to Kyoya's table.

Glancing up, Kyoya saw the girl exit the back room in her uniform. She was about to start cleaning up the club room when Kyoya called everyone over to his table. After everyone had gathered, he turned his attention to the young girl, "Haruhi since Christmas Eve is in a couple of days, I want to make sure we have all of the details planned out now so that we are not playing the grapevine game." He gave Tamaki a very pointed look when he said that.

"Sure senpai," Haruhi said a little breathlessly with a small smile. She felt Mori standing right behind her and it was throwing her a little off.

"Oh Haruhi you looked so cute! Daddy just thinks you are so adorable!" Tamaki yelled as he dove for her.

Haruhi was pulled back at the last second and she found herself plastered against Mori. He was the one that pulled her out of the path of the host club king. In the end Haruhi was blushing and didn't want to step away while Tamaki was on the ground being teased by the twins.

Kyoya cleared his throat, "Tamaki we don't have all day and we need to make sure we have everything planned before we leave today."

Haruhi took a step away from the warm embrace, albeit reluctantly, and spoke up, "Well since my dad is working that night, I figured you can come over at about 3pm." She believed that would allow her time for her dad to leave the house and for her to get all of her chores done. Since her dad and Tamaki did not get along, it was best if he didn't show up while Ranka was still at home.

"My daughter, I will come over early and help you get everything ready!" Tamaki declared.

"Tamaki, I don't think that is a good idea. If I am not mistaken, Ranka will be there until around that time. You don't want to run into him do you?" Kyoya smiled menacingly.

Tamaki gulped. No he didn't want another run in with Haruhi's real father right now. Dejectedly he pouted, "Ok 3:00 it is."

"Excellent. Since we seem to cause a lot of commotion when we bring all of our cars, I will pick all of you up and we will arrive together. Is that acceptable?" Kyoya announced. He figured that was the best way to help Hunny's plan.

Hunny was ecstatic. That was the perfect idea, "Yay! That sounds perfect Kyo-Chan!" He noticed everyone else agreed with Kyoya and Haruhi looked a little bit relieved.

"Now as previously discussed, since our king and the twins decided to impose on Haruhi, we will take care of the food. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are bringing dessert. Tamaki and I will be bringing dinner. Hikaru and Kaoru are in charge of drinks, games, and movie. Am I missing anything?" Kyoya stated continuing. Nobody seemed to disagree and all nodded in acceptance of the plan. Kyoya wondered if it wouldn't have been easier if everyone had decided to leave town for the holidays instead of staying put this Christmas. It couldn't be helped now, "Good, then I will see everyone on Christmas Eve."

They were all dismissed and they knew it. Slowly Tamaki and the twins left leaving only Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, and Haruhi in the room together. Hunny looked at this as a blessing in disguise, "Takashi, while I finish my cake, can you please help Haru-Chan?"

Mori nodded and got up. He normally did help the girl if he and Hunny stayed late, but today he had just plopped down into his chair again. He was still reeling from the forced embrace and not thinking very well. Walking over to where the girl was loading the cart with the dirty tea cups, he started to up dishes and put them on the cart for her. He noticed as he helped her, she was blushing and wondered why she would be turning red. Could she be sick?

Haruhi looked up when the quiet senior started to help her clean. It wasn't the first time he has helped her, but she couldn't get the feel of him pressed against her back out of her mind and she kept turning pink. She tried to shake the thoughts, she just couldn't seem to get rid of them or the lingering warm feeling. They finished with the dishes and she began pushing the cart into the kitchen when Hunny started yelling and going crazy bouncing up and down like a monkey (or a bunny). She realized what he was saying when she noticed he was pointing to something above her head. Haruhi looked up and sure enough, there was mistletoe hanging over the door to the kitchen. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned her head quickly.

Mori had only planned to kiss the girl on the cheek when his cousin started acting fanatically, but when Haruhi turned her head, plans changed without him realizing it. Instead of her soft cheek, he found his lips pressed against her soft pink lips. When she responded to the kiss, he didn't pull away. Fully aware that there were two other people in the room, he didn't deepen the kiss as he wanted to and slowly pulled away. He looked at Haruhi and her big brown eyes seemed a little bigger, her blush a little redder as her hand moved up to her lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again right then.

Haruhi was surprised at the kiss, but never wanted it to end. When Mori pulled back she noticed that he was a little pink and his eyes were a bit larger. He looked so handsome to her. Feeling her lips where the tingles lingered, she could get the feel of his lips moving over hers out of her mind and she very much wanted it to happen again. "Wow," she whispered wondering if that was really her breathless voice.

He heard what she said and it made him smile. Wow indeed. He was about to lean in to kiss her again when her cell phone started to ring and she ran to get it out of her bag. Frustrated he pushed the cart into the kitchen. _"I shouldn't have kissed her like that, but I couldn't help it,"_ he chastised himself. He started to wash the dishes when she returned. She was still blushing and made her that much more attractive to him. He groaned.

"Mori-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked rushing to his side when she heard him groan.

"Yah," he said but didn't expand upon anything. He wasn't about to tell her that he liked her and was groaning because of how beautiful she looked and how much he longed to kiss her again. He believed she would run screaming for the hills if he did that.

Haruhi waited for an explanation, but didn't get one. Worried that he regretted the kiss, she offered him a small smile and hoped fervently that he didn't because it had been magical to her.

They finished the dishes and as Haruhi finished cleaning up the kitchen, Mori walked out to collect his cousin. Haruhi sagged against the counter and grinned. It was getting a lot harder to keep her feelings to herself. She made herself a promise: she would proclaim her feelings to him on Christmas Eve... at least she hoped she could.

The next couple of days flew by for Haruhi and soon enough it was Christmas Eve. She woke up early full of nervous energy. She promised herself that tonight would be the night, but she found herself wanting to chicken out. She was blunt, but that didn't mean it was easy to share one's feelings, especially when she didn't know how the other party felt or how he would react.

Mori had just finished his workout when he received a call from his cousin. Hunny was on his way over. Hopping into the shower, the tall man got ready for the day. By the time he was dressed and ready to face the world, his cousin was already there seated in the dining room eating some cake. "What's wrong?" Mori asked as he sat down next to his best friend.

"Nothing's wrong Takashi," Hunny replied sweetly, almost too sweetly. When he saw his cousin raise an eyebrow in question, he continued, "I was just thinking that you should go over and help Haru-Chan get everything ready for all of us."

"Kyoya said," Mori stated.

Hunny waived off that thought process, "Takashi, I will be honest with you. First, that plan was for the sake of Tama-Chan, Kao-Chan, and Hika-chan. They would just bother her and cause more problems. Secondly, you like her and I believe she likes you. So I want you to go over there and spend some time with her before the other hosts show up."

Mori was flabbergasted by everything Hunny just disclosed, "Mitsukuni how?"

"Easy, I have been watching her watch you, and she smiled after you kissed her," Hunny replied before slapping a big red bow onto Mori's chest. He finished his cake and looked at his watch, noon. It was time to act, "So are you going to get in the car and let me drop you off or are you going to pass up this opportunity and wait for Kyo-Chan?"

Mori grinned. If what Hunny said is true, he better take his cousin up on his offer, or Hunny may take drastic measures. Standing up, he stated, "Let's go!" Grabbing his winter gear and putting everything on, soon enough the duo was on their way.

Looking out the window, Hunny pouted, "Too bad we aren't going to have a white Christmas. That would have been so much fun!" As usual Tokyo hadn't gotten a lot of snow fall yet and what the city did get, didn't stick. The bunny loving senior always liked playing in the snow and thought it would add to the romantic atmosphere he was trying to create for his friends.

Mori nodded. He was nervous and wasn't sure if he could do this, but he couldn't exactly back out now. He liked Haruhi, a lot, and with his cousin's help he would hopefully find a way to tell her tonight. He may get his Christmas wish after all.

Pulling into the apartment complex, Mori was about to get out of the car when his cousin stopped him and handed him a sealed envelope. It felt like a card and wondered what it could be. Shooting his cousin a questioning glance, he knew Hunny would understand his unspoken inquiry.

"Give that to Haru-Chan when she opens the door," Hunny ordered as an explanation.

Mori was no even more curious about what was in the envelope. Making his way up to the Fujioka apartment wearing a large red bow, he could only wonder what else Hunny was planning. He gazed down at the parking lot below and noticed his cousin had already taken off. He was now stuck. True he could call for another car, but he was not going to chicken out now; he could do this. Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for someone to answer hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble for being there early.

Ranka pulled open the door and saw Mori standing there with the bow on his chest and giggled, "Haruhi I think this one is for you!" Kyoya had already called him and explained what was going to happen. The father was a little worried that the pest, Tamaki would slip through the cracks and show up, but so far he had stayed away; now the strong, tall, good-looking Mori was standing just outside the door. He pondered the thought that his daughter may not have any fashion sense, but she had very good taste in men.

Haruhi heard her father call for her and came out of her room and stopped short. There in her doorway was Takashi Morinozuka wearing a very large red bow. It was her dream come to life, and her Christmas wish. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she reasoned in her head, _"He probably only came to help me get ready for the other hosts. What is he doing wearing a bow though?"_ Out loud she questioned, "Hi Mori-senpai, come on in. Did you come to help me set up?"

"Yes, and Mitsukuni asked me to give you this," he stated as he handed her the card.

Haruhi opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It was a beautiful Christmas card of two kids kissing under the mistletoe. The first thought that entered her mind was the kiss she shared with Mori just a few days ago. Opening the card, she ignored the prewritten message and instead read Hunny's message to both of them:

_Haru-Chan and Takashi,_

_You are probably wondering what is going on so I will tell you. You are each other's Christmas presents. Merry Christmas! Sorry Takashi, but I couldn't put a bow on yours. Haru-Chan, I hope you like your present. I got the biggest bow I could find. So kiss, tell each other your feelings, and have a great time together!_

_Love, Mitsukuni "Hunny"_

Haruhi read the letter three times before she handed it back to Mori. When he read it, he turned what Haruhi believed was a very attractive shade of red. "Do you know what that means?" Haruhi asked a little nervous and unsure.

"It means he set us up together and I am your Christmas present," Mori choked out. He was really anxious and was a bit afraid of her reaction.

"Why?" She was dumbfounded.

Mori took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Because he knows that I like you as more than a friend." He wanted to make sure she understood so that there was no misunderstanding his feelings. She could be a bit dense sometimes.

Haruhi looked shocked, "You do?" When she saw him nod, she ducked her head, "I like you too... as more than a friend."

"Oh young love! My baby has her first boyfriend! You treat her right and you better not hurt her!" Ranka screeched causing both teens to jump. They had forgotten the older man was still there. "So are you going to kiss her already or do I need to get out the mistletoe?"

Mori snapped his head up and looked at Ranka and then down at the girl he cared so much for. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and when she turned her head, he gave her a real kiss on the lips. They didn't take it too far, just a brief kiss filled with a lot of promise for the future and electricity. Mori wasn't going to do anything too much while her father was still there.

Haruhi pulled off the bow from his chest, "Best present ever!"

They spent their time together and Mori helped her get her house ready for company until the rest of the host club showed up. Haruhi and Mori were sitting together on the couch snuggling a little bit, enjoying their new found relationship when the pounding started.

Haruhi jumped up when the first knocked happened and then groaned when she heard Tamaki yelling for her on the other side of the door. She answered the door and was immediately pulled into a very tight embrace and thought she would go deaf from the shouting.

"Haruhi are you alright? Mother told us that Mori-senpai was already over here. I was so worried about you!" Tamaki screamed.

Hikaru and Kaoru tried to pull her from Tamaki's embrace, "What do you think you are doing Tono? She belongs to us."

Mori saw the look of desperation on Haruhi's face and pulled her from the three of them holding her to his side. If they wanted her back, they would have to get through him. Glancing down at the petite girl, he saw her lock eyes with him as she gave him a thankful look.

"What do you think you are doing with my daughter? Mommy that man has our daughter!" Tamaki cried in a deafening volume.

"I do believe that it is worse than that Tamaki, they are a couple now," Kyoya declared simply as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"A couple of what?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya and Hunny rolled their eyes. "They are together Tamaki as in boyfriend and girlfriend," Kyoya explained. He watched as Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were stunned into silence. They looked from the couple to Kyoya to Hunny and back again.

"Yay! Did you like your Christmas present Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked bounding towards the couple.

Haruhi chuckled at his antics, "I did Hunny-senpai, and the bow was a nice touch."

"I tried to find the biggest one I could. I tried to get one for you also, but I didn't know how to get you to wear it before Takashi got here," Hunny giggled.

"She didn't need a bow," Mori said quietly.

The three stupefied teens finally found their voices, "What?" The yelling then ranged from "How did this happen?" to "You are too young to date, daddy won't allow it!" to "You and Mori-senpai?!"

Haruhi couldn't help it, she started to laugh. Hunny soon joined in. Mori was smiling and Kyoya was smirking. "Calm down everyone!" Haruhi finally bellowed. When she had everyone's attention, she continued, "Tamaki you are not my father, so you cannot tell me who I can and cannot date. I like Mori and he likes me and he was my Christmas present. You know it is rude to return a gift that was given to you, so I think I will keep it." She looked up into the eyes of said present and smiled. Then she looked around, "Um where is all of the food and stuff?"

"Hunny-senpai and I thought it would be safer if we let these three find out about the early gift exchange before we brought everything up. We were afraid that if we didn't, dinner might have ended on the ground or used as ammunition. It will be here momentarily." No sooner had Kyoya said that than servants started walking through the door carrying the feast for the night.

_"Damn rich bastards!"_ Haruhi thought as she watched others bring in the items for the night. When the last bit was brought up and dropped off and only the hosts were left, she eyed them all and laughed, "Well I guess I should have known that the servants would bring everything. Merry Christmas!"

"Naturally," Kyoya replied pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was happy for his two friends.

"Haruhi, I brought this book for us to read tonight before we leave. I heard it was a commoner's tradition to read this story every Christmas Eve," he exclaimed. He looked on at Haruhi and noticed how happy she looked right now. He would allow her to be with Mori even if he was a little hurt by it. It was one of his Christmas presents to her.

Hikaru and Kaoru also noticed the joy on her face and the ease at which she seemed around Mori. They already knew that Mori was good for their toy just from a quick observation. Their Christmas present to her would be a few new clothes and supporting her and Mori. They smiled wickedly at each other; this meant they could tease Tono more. Christmas came early for the twins.

"What is the book Tamaki?" Haruhi asked confused. She never put anything past him when it came to his perceived commoner traditions.

"T'was the Night Before Christmas! Daddy will read it to you and then you will have wonderful dreams of your daddy and the perfect Christmas," Tamaki announced.

"Doubtful," she mumbled.

Tamaki ran to the corner and started to pout. Around him people started to laugh, and so he exited his corner of woe and the party could finally begin. They laughed, exchanged presents, and overall had a good time. It was a magical night and as Tamaki started to read the story out loud to everyone, Haruhi looked out the window and watched the snow start to fall.

Haruhi walked out of the front door after the end of the story and watched the flakes float down to the earth. She hoped that it stuck and they had a white Christmas. It would make this day that much more magical. Mori followed Haruhi outside and watched her. When she shivered unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her. She turned in his arms and they kissed. It really was the best Christmas ever.

**A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed my Ouran Christmas Story. Merry Christmas and Happy New year! **


End file.
